A modern electron microscope with digital imaging capabilities is an essential research tool for biology and medicine. Sixteen major users of electron microscopy request funds to replace an existing research transmission electron microscope, purchased in 1986 with an NCRR, SIG. The instrumentation requested is an FEI TECNAI G2 12 BioTwin/CCD Camera Version. The FEI TECNAI was selected because it is a new generation microscope with full computer control and advanced user interfaces. It is an ideal, general purpose, multiuser transmission EM. Our University is in the midst of building a new campus, The Fitzsimons Campus. Basic sciences will move into Research Complex I, construction will be complete, early in 2004. An EM facility for the Fitzsimons campus is being built in the basement of Research Complex I, which will house the TECNAI and ancillary equipment needed for a modem EM core. The current EM will be retained on the present campus for use by the faculty who will remain until approximately 2010. The facility director, manager, organization and oversight committee of the shared facility are already established and working well. The facility director and the manager both have exceedingly good organizational skills and an impressive combined expertise in EM techniques. The sixteen major users will pursue questions integral to their NIH funded research and the availability of this instrumentation will enhance their NIH funded research. [unreadable] [unreadable]